gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SNK Ultra Neo-Geo
The Ultra Neo-Geo (Japanese: ウルトラネオジオ Urutoraneojio) is a fanonical video game hardware platform developed by SNK Playmore as both an arcade system board and 9th generation home game console. The arcade system board and home console, like with the original Neo-Geo, is based on the same set of hardware specifications. It also uses SDHC memory cards for saving the user's progress on games, and is usable on both the arcade and home versions, similar to the original memory card. During its development, there was some debate among the development team on whether the system should use optical discs or high-capacity ROM cartridges like with the old Neo-Geo. Product Listings (Home Version) *'Ultra Neo-Geo (Model S-AES-9G)' *'Ultra Neo-Geo Arcade Joystick' *'Ultra Neo-Geo Gamepad' *'SNK Playmore x Sandisk SDHC card' - Comes in 64, 128, and 256 GB capacities. *'Ultra Neo-Geo Classic Arcade Joystick' - Based on the classic AES joystick controller. *'Ultra Neo-Geo Classic Gamepad' - Based on the Neo-Geo CD's gamepad. *'Ultra Neo-Geo Classic Pro Controller' - Based on the Neo-Geo CD Pro Controller joystick. *'Ultra Neo-Geo Carrying Case' - Self-explanatory. Carries the console and the hook-ups for it. *'Ultra Neo-Geo USB Multi-Tap ' *'Ultra Neo-Geo Hyper64 Adapter' - Allows the user to play Hyper Neo-Geo 64 cartridges on the console, and is compatible with all of the titles in the failed arcade system board's library. *'Ultra Neo-Geo Classic Cartridge Adapter' - Allows the user to run both AES and MVS cartridges on the Ultra Neo-Geo home console. It also features a secondary slot for the use of original Neo-Geo memory cards. When running an MVS cartridge, the select button on the controller can be pressed to "insert credit(s)". *'Ultra Neo-Geo 2N-Blaster' - Developed specifically for playing Beast Busters 2nd Nightmare using the Hyper64 Adapter. *'Ultra Neo-Geo AC Adapter' *'Ultra Neo-Geo Light Blaster' - Developed for playing light gun-based video games. Comes included with an accompanying receiver that is attached to the TV set. More to be added Cabinets (Arcade Version) *'NGU32U' - Upright-type cabinet with 32-inch HD screen *'NGU32T²' - Tabletop-type cabinet with an adjustable 32-inch HD screen *'Ultra Neo 29' - Candy-type cabinet with 29-inch HD screen *'Ultra Neo 29 Type II' - Candy-type cabinet with an LED marquee similar in function to the LCD marquees of the Super Neo 29 and Super Neo 29 Type II cabinets that were used for the MVS and Hyper Neo-Geo 64 systems, respectively. *'Ultra Neo 50' - Large-scale sitdown cabinet with a bench that players would sit down on, as well as a 50-inch HD screen. *'Ultra Neo 50-II' - A second version of the Ultra Neo 50 cabinet with better ergonomics and a more comfortable bench for players to sit on. *'Ultra Neo Upright NA32' - An upright-type cabinet with a 32-inch HD screen intended for the North American market. More to be added List of Games Run-n'-Gun *''Metal Slug X3'' *''Shock Troopers: Third Strike'' *''Cyber-Lip 2: Resistance'' Fighting *''King of Fighters Ultra'' *''Samurai Shodown: Descendants'' *''Power Instinct (2019)'' *''SNK Ultimate Fighting All-Stars'' Sports *''Baseball Stars Future'' *''Windjammers Ultra Edition'' *''League Bowling HD'' **''League Bowling HD Live'' *''Super Neo Turf Masters'' Light Gun *''Beast Busters Returns'' *''Prehistoric Island Gunner'' Beat-'em-Ups *''Robo Army: Jeed's Revenge'' *''Mutation Nation 2'' Action-Adventure *''Dark Arms Duo: Beast Buster 2019'' STG *''Viewpoint HD'' More to be added Trivia *The home console's model code is a shortening of "S'''uper '''AES (Advanced Entertainment System) '9'th 'G'eneration". Category:SNK Playmore Category:Consoles Category:Arcade System Boards Category:Pages by JustAlex93